


Here's to new friend's! And a new dad?

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter meets the Avengers for the first time! And they can't help but notice Tony's paternal tendencies.





	Here's to new friend's! And a new dad?

**Author's Note:**

> this story is for @RedFaulkner, I'm sorry it took so long. But it was my first week back to school! I hope you enjoy this piece, I really enjoyed making it.

Tony carefully guided Peter's hands, helping him tweak their newest invention. A spy drone, bullet proof with a thermal camera. Peter clumsily apologized for the mistake, Tony brushed him off. He knew Peter was nervous, he'd be meeting the Avengers today.

"They won't bite, promise," Tony assured, giving him a grin. Peter shyly smiled, looking down and nodding gently before continuing on with threading the wires.

Tony wondered when they'd be arriving, they didn't exactly give him a time but he hoped it'd be soon. He'd wanted them to meet Peter for a long time. Rhodey, and Bruce especially.

The two soon found themselves engrossed in their work, not hearing the group of heroes enter the lab.

"Peter, blow torch on your left," Tony called, Peter turning to grab it. His eyes catching the gaze of Earths mightiest heroes.

"You'll catch flies like that kid," Clint spoke up while Sam laughed at the comment, drawing Tony's attention. Peter blushed, shutting his mouth and handed the torch to Tony. Tony set it down and wiped his greasy hands with a towel before handing it to Peter to do the same.

"Team, this is Peter. Otherwise known as Spider-Man," Tony explained casually. Stern blue eyes staring him down, then flickering over to Peter.

But Steve only smiled lightly, "Nice to meet you," and offered Peter his hand. Peter shook it, stuttering out. "Ni-nice to... to meet you too."

Clint was next to shake his hand, then Rhodes, who also hugged him and clapped him on the back. Sam giving a firm nod, his arms crossed over his chest.

Bruce smiled warmly, shaking his hand after.

"You're Doctor Banner," Peter said in awe before following up, "Your work is amazing! My chemistry teacher has your photo on his wall of the greats!"

Bruce blushed and honestly looked flustered, offering a happy, "Thank you."

Natasha gave him a nod, Peter returned it carefully. Vision also gave him a nod, Peter returning it again. Wanda hugged him, squealing with excitement for a new friend.

Tony watched carefully, especially when Thor lifted him up into a hug. The team laughing fondly, Natasha and Clint watching Tony intently.

A loving gaze in his eyes, it was also weary, somewhat paternal.

\---

Bruce examined Peter's webbing in amazement, the two happily chatting about its properties and how he'd made it in his chemistry class since he didn't have anywhere else to make it.

"There's always here kiddo," Tony piped up, pretending to busy himself with polishing the drone. Bruce raised a brow at Tony's behavior but smiled softly at the change. The two were good for one another.

Peter was certainly smart, could he be Tony's son? He'd have to ask him later, later came soon enough when Tony checked the time. Ushering Peter to his room for the night, giving him a hesitant hug.

When the two scientists were alone, Bruce spoke softly his eyes downcast into the microscope.

"Is he yours?"

Tony stiffened, his body slowly relaxing with a sigh.

"No, he's my responsibility though."

Bruce simply nodded.

\---

Sam hummed as he cooked the teams breakfast, watching carefully as Peter trudged tiredly out of the elevator. His brow raising at the hello kitty pajama bottoms, and the "I survived New York" shirt hanging off the boy.

"Hungry Spider-Boy?"

Peter's head fell slightly in what was probably shame and embarrassment, Tony's voice suddenly piping up causing both of their heads to turn towards the billionaire.

"It's Spider-Man, so what's for breakfast?" Tony corrected, his arm settling around Peter's shoulders.

"Waffles, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Anything you want," Sam replied wearily, watching as Tony led Peter to the common area to watch some TV.

He hadn't even noticed he burned the bacon.

\---

Steve called the shots, watching his team take down the giant monster destroying the city. Paying special attention to their newest recruit Peter.

Well mostly Tony's interaction's with Peter, he called out what Peter should be doing. Always staying where he could see Peter, listening sadly along with the rest of the team when Peter took a hit meant for Iron-Man.

Tony growled, nearly winning the battle himself in his rage before rushing over to Peter.

He'd never expected it from Tony, but he was also glad. Peter seemed good for Tony, he was something for him to fight for. Peter proved Tony didn't just look out for himself and was capable of looking out for others. Capable of caring and watching out for something pure.

A repeated litany of "Peter, are you alright?" falling from Tony's lips, the iron suit hugging the red and blue boy to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm okay Mr. Stark," Peter called softly over the comms.

In a choked voice Tony replied, "It's Tony."

\---

Clint crawled throughout the vents, stumbling upon both Tony and Peter in the lab. He knew it was rude to listen in on their conversation, but he couldn't help it.

"You know you didn't have to jump in front of me kid, I'm in a suit of armor."

Clint knew they were talking about their most recent fight, Peter had broken his arm in two places and got a minor concussion. Luckily his healing factor would heal him quickly, but Peter would still have to hold out on missions for a week.

"Yeah, I... I'm sorry. I...I didn't want you to get hurt," The kid apologized.

"And I don't want you to get hurt either," Tony admitted softly, twining the screwdriver in his hands.

Clint's eyes widened momentarily, he was a father himself and now understood Tony's thoughts and protective streak.

"Did I ever tell you how Ben died?" The boy spoke up, acting much like Tony with his eyes and actions engrossed in the project before him.

Tony looked over with heavy eyes, Peter didn't look back and Tony breathed cautiously, "No, you didn't."

"It was a month after I got my powers and started going out. We ended up arguing..." Peter's voice wavered, Tony's eyes locking onto Peter's now trembling hand locked in a sling as he continued working.

"I ran out, and he came after me. By the time I was coming back....there was shouting." Peter's eyes watered, as he set down what he was working on; his knuckles white as he gripped the table until he quietly admitted.

"I saw him get shot, I held him as he bled out." Tears were now falling from his eyes, and Tony was moving to pull Peter into his arms. Peter now sobbing into Tony's chest, "I can't do that again, please Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded, holding Peter tightly with his fingers tangled in the boy's hair. The light brown strands getting smeared with grease.

Clint knew he'd seen a little too much, and retreated out of the ducts with a whole new perspective.

\---

Rhodey walked carefully with the help of Tony and Peter, Peter having helped stabilize his new legs. Sure Tony had made them well enough, but with Peter's help, they were perfect.

He was grateful to finally meet the boy Tony constantly talked about. Constantly praised and worried over. The thought alone made him chuckle, drawing the attention of the two geniuses leading him through out the facility.

They looked up at him, and he grinned madly.

Tony raised a brow, a grin on his face as well, "Liking the new legs?"

Peter looking up at him hopefully, he nodded in confirmation.

"You two did a great job, especially you under-roos."

Peter blushed and smiled, a fond smile lighting both the men's faces.

\---

Vision intently moved his king, Peter idly wondering what he should move next. He was facing a computer in chess, he knew he wouldn't win but that didn't stop Tony from signaling what to move from behind Vision.

Peter grinned, following Tony's lead. Nearly beating the android before him. Tony gave him a victory high five, Vision looking between the two confused. But congratulated Peter's efforts nonetheless.

Tony grinned before frowning slightly when Peter's phone rang, he had to go home for a while. Vision noticed Tony's disappointment, knowing the weekend was over and Peter would be returning home until next week.

Though Tony smiled at Peter when their gazes met, "C'mon kid I'll take you home. Remember no staying out past three, you have school."

Peter waved to Vision as a goodbye, and the two retreaded. Vision was sure he'd heard Peter's voice respond, "I know dad."

\---  
Peter let out a yip as he was lifted onto the god of thunder's shoulder. He laughed excitedly as Thor shouted boisterously, "Man of Spider, congratulations on winning your science fair!"

The team applauded him, Tony’s chest filling with pride. As he held a gift in his arms, a congratulatory present.

"You know he might not have won, getting a gift is kinda presumptious," Sam cautiously spoke.

Tony's smile didn't falter, but his eyes were darker.

"Of course he'd win, he's got me and doctor banner for backup. And hell he doesn't need us either, that's why when I die he get's everything," Tony insisted.

"Does Peter know you plan to give him everything?" Sam asked in shock.

Tony just smiled and shook his head. Content on watching Peter bask in his success, hoping Peter would enjoy the lightsaber he'd made especially for him.

It worked too!   
\---

Peter's head was placed gently on Wanda's lap, they were alone in her room. Wanda carefully shifting through Peter's memories at his own request, so he could remember the parents that had left him behind.

Tony casually walked throughout the facility, looking for his little Spiderling. Peter always had amazing ideas he liked to cultivate just to see the boys eyes light up in wonder.

"FRIDAY where is Peter?" He asked gently, somewhat anxiously.

"Master Peter is in a session with Wanda in her room."

"A session?" He asked dumbfounded in worry, striding quickly to the elevator to get to her floor.

"Master Peter wished to remember his parent's, and Ms. Maximoff offered to help."

Tony's heart thudded, she'd got in his head before and shown him terrible things. He knew what she could do, and he didn't want to put Peter through that hell, didn't want him to relive the death and violence they work with every day.

Wanda looked up gently when he burst through the door, eyes landing on Peter's peaceful face that held a small smile on his lips. Eyes shut blissfully.

Wanda looked up at him, and he smiled weakly. Realizing Peter was in safe hands, but he still couldn't blame himself for worrying.

"Sorry about that, just thought he got lost somewhere," Tony apologized, Wanda, seeing easily through the lie as he retreated from the room. The door closing silently behind him.

\---

Nat sat across from the billionaire as he shifted through his tablet, watching the new Spider-Man videos on YouTube.

"He's a lot like you, you know?" She purred.

Tony didn't look up, but his body tensed and his voice was strong and unwavering.

"No, he's better."

"Possibly, but he's got your smarts. Your reckless behavior, and your guilt complex. I've seen the look in his eyes when he remembers what he tries to forget, much like your own Tony."

Tony's throat dried, his jaw tightening fiercely as he looked up her.

"I..." Natasha didn't let him finish.

"I'm glad you two have each other, he's good for you."

"I'm glad I have him too," Tony whispered, his eyes returning to his little Spiderling swinging across the cities skyscrapers.

\---

The team crowded in the living room, the movie, "It's a mad mad mad mad world," playing on the TV. Peter was sitting between Tony and Rhodey, his head slowly falling onto Tony’s shoulder until he fell asleep.

Tony carefully lifted his arm, tucking Peter close into his side. Clint pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and settling it on the two. Fatherly instinct he supposes.

"You're a good father," Thor said gently, causing Tony's face to pale before he looked down at Peter's resting form and then at all the other faces turned towards him.

"Thank you," was his simple response. And the teams attention returned to the movie, but Tony felt their gazes fall on him several times before the movie ended.

Rhodey carefully sat up, looking down at the two. Tony's head resting gently against Peter's. He wouldn't wake them, but he sure as hell was going to take a photo of them.

Which he did, and set it as his home screen before the team retired for the night. The two geniuses sleeping peacefully together on the couch.


End file.
